Isabelle Osment
Isabelle Osment...' "Ahh, There goes my ball! Please stop her, quick!"' My Life. Isabelle Vivienne Osment was born to Jacques and Vivienne Osment on a warm evening in the middle of August. Specifically, the twenty-fist, at eight-twenty-one in a small hotel in an equally small town in the south of Alaska in Wasilsa. Her parents weren't rich, and yet, they weren't poor. Just comfortably in between. Vivienne, her mother, was a pureblood witch, who's mother had Veela blood in her, only one-third, and thus was beautiful, everything that Jacques, her husband wanted. He was a dark haired muggleborn, and had no idea there was even such thing as veela when he met her, but immediately found her beautiful, alluring, stunning. And she loved his plain-ness, the fact that he tried to charm her, not trying to bluntly get her into bed. Their love was one of those cheesy love stories, the ones that make some people want to retch. They fell in love, married, even though Vivienne's parent didn't want her to marry a muggleborn, and even though her brain was telling her not too, and her heart was urging her on. It was a fast, married marriage, so it was no surprise to anyone that knew them when Vivienne announced her pregnancy less then a year later, and Isabelle was born in eight months. Three years after Isabelle was born, Vivienne announced her pregnancy again, and gave birth to Anastasia. Izzie's early childhood was, truth be told, normal, boring, the worst thing that happened to the children was their dog, Truffles dying. But that was only the beginning of their childhood. When Isabelle was nine, Anastasia was six, their house was attacked. Not just by one, or two, but a huge group of men in cloaks. They burst into the house, and they went straight for Vivienne. Jacques screamed at the girls to run, and Isabelle pulled her younger sister out of the house, dragging her by the hand into the basement, covering her sister with her own body. Their parents died that day. Luckily for them, the men decided they weren't worth it, and left the two crying girls alone, Isabelle still shielding her sister, with her own petrified body. She pulled Ana up the staircase, putting a hand over her little sisters eyes so she didn't have to see their parents, lying on the Persian carpet in the den. The sight of them stayed with her forever. The two girls were taken into the care of their grandparents, on their father's side, and looked after them. Isabelle became the protective one over her sister, determined that nothing happened to her. She lost her trust in people, lost her faith in most of them, and became fierce. She didn't become bitter, she kept her friendliness, general happiness, but her parents death scarred her in so many different ways. Isabelle was happy when she got her letter from Salem Institute, leaving for it, a little unhappy at not being able to take Anastasia, and look after her, but she went anyway. It wasn't for her grandmother looking for a new school closer to home when she came upon the school. So her grandmother transferred her closer to home. Personality & Physical She is petite, standing at 4’10. She hates her height, saying it makes her look like a midget and complains that it makes people underestimate her. Her body is small, appearing delicate, something which, again, annoys her. Her hair is dark brown, appearing black, which can, in some lights, appear lighter. It falls to just after her shoulders, and is normally straight. She has a slight fringe, but not a heavy one, that cuts across her forehead. Her eyes are a dark brown, that sparkles often. They’re big, (a big too much for her liking) and are surrounded by long lashes, annoyingly enough for her, all of her emotions shine through her eyes, as much as she tries not to let it. First thing is she’s very honest; she never had a reason not to be. It was the way you were suppose to be. She has a tendency not to trust people, having lost her faith in most of them, and became fierce. She’s not the bitter type, she kept her friendliness and stands up for her friends and never lets them down. Isabelle is a happy person and can be taken as a shy person but when you get to know her she talks like no one else. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:3rd Year